Sekotak Cokelat Untukmu di Hari Valentine
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Dan tentunya dia bisa bahagia, jika bersama Sulli." jawabnya. A MinhoXSulli story. Just a simple story about love for Ero Dojo and Infantrum Valentine Challenge...


TPM… TPM… TPM… Sial!! Besok senen TPM! Yahh.. inilah akibatnya kalo jadi murid kelas 3.. **nangis guling-guling… Persembahan dari saia special untuk Hari Valentine… Jarang banget saia bikin straight fict akhir-akhir ini…

Fanfict ini saia dedikasikan special untuk teman-teman terbaik saya di dunia. Pipit, Fatih dan Nanda. And special for Nanda because this story based on her love story.. :P luv u guys…

* * *

"Luna!"

Luna menoleh dan melihat Victoria dan Amber yang tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dan Luna memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua sahabatnya setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luna.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak akan membocorkannya ke orang lain?" Tanya Victoria sebelum memberitahu Luna apa yang terjadi. Luna mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Amber yang telah menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Semalam, Sulli dan Minho putus." Kata Amber.

* * *

Sekotak Cokelat Untukmu di Hari Valentine

Park Young Rin

Present

An Infantrum and Ero Dojo Valentine Challenge

Based on true story with some modification xD

Warning: OOC, AU

Note: Semua character itu sebaya.

_**~a Choi Minho and Choi Sulli Story~

* * *

**_

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luna. Amber dan Victoria mengangguk bersamaan. Luna mengerutkan keningnya, "siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sulli tentu saja." Jawab Amber.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Luna.

"Ingat Jung Krystal? Sebenarnya dia itu pokok permasalahan mereka." Kata Victoria memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau pasti tahu, dia itu mantan pacar Minho. Dia dulu juga yang membuatmu putus dengan Jonghyun oppa. Yang dilakukannya hampir sama persis seperti yang dilakukannya padamu dan Jonghyun oppa." Jelas Victoria.

Luna terdiam. Teringat jelas dalam memori otaknya tentang seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jonghyun. Kakak kelas sekaligus mantan pacarnya. Seorang lelaki yang begitu tampan di mata Luna. Lelaki yang amat sabar dan baik. Lelaki yang menerima Luna apa adanya. Yang membuat hati Luna tercabik-cabik oleh yang namanya penghianatan cinta.

Cinta.

Satu kata yang sebenarnya sangat indah. Begitu memabukkan. Memanjakan dua insan yang diracuninya. Luna salah satunya. Dia begitu mencintai Jonghyun. Tetapi lelaki yang begitu dikasihinya malah berbalik membunuh cintanya. Menampik segala rasa sayang Luna dan dengan mudahnya berpaling kepada salah satu mantan teman baiknya.

Jung Krystal atau Jung Soojung.

Seorang gadis berparas menarik. Dengan tinggi rata-rata ditambah kesempurnaan bentuk fisiknya, banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang menaruh hati padanya. Gampangan. Begitulah Luna menyebutnya.

Total, sudah ada 11 lelaki yang pernah merasakan indahnya rasa cinta dari sosok Jung Krystal. Tak terhitung pula berapa banyak lelaki yang harus merasakan pahitnya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Pelik memang.

Tapi itulah cinta.

"Sulli ingin balas dendam. Membuang Minho dan mencari pengganti yang lebih baik." Jelas Amber. Belum sempat mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, Sulli datang. Dan mereka terpaksa menutup konverensi singkat itu.

* * *

_January 25, 2010_

"Sulli-ah!"

Choi Sulli menoleh dan nyengir lebar ketika Park Luna memanggilnya.

"Wae yo?" tanyanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luna langsung.

"Pacar barumu. Victoria memberitahuku—"

"Tentang Siwon oppa?" potong Sulli.

"Jadi itu benar?" bibir Luna melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan spontan yang membuat alis Sulli menyatu. Menandakan bahwa gadis mungil itu kebingungan.

"Kau pacaran dengan Choi Siwon?" Luna menambahkan.

Raut wajah Choi Sulli berubah menjadi cerah. Dan gadis itu mengangguk. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah mungilnya. Sorot kehangatan terpancar dari caranya menatap salah satu diantara ketiga sahabatnya itu. Menandakan kesungguhan akan jawaban yang tak perlu diucapkannya. Cukup dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Lalu Minho?" pertanyaan itu jelas saja keluar secara spontan dari bibirnya karena seperti ada janji tak tertulis yang melarang mereka menggungkit lagi tentang pemuda tegap itu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya lagi antara aku dan dia. _It's over._" Dan dengan jawaban itu, Luna tahu. Gadis di hadapannya itu tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Mian, Sulli-ah.."

* * *

_February 13, 2010_

"Happy Valentine, guys!!!" seru Luna girang begitu menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya.

"Valentine itu besok. Kenapa kau mengucapkannya sekarang?" kata Amber. Jelas saja gadis tomboy seperti dia tidak akan peduli dengan segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal sepele semacam valentine, tetapi Luna tidak peduli. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" ajaknya. Victoria menggerutu.

"Kau gila? Besok kita ada ujian tertulis! Omma tidak akan mengijinkanku keluar dari rumah." Gerutu gadis itu. Luna hanya tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Sulli yang sedari-tadi hanya diam saja—tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luna. Sulli menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sakit?" terka Victoria. Dan lagi-lagi gadis mungil itu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bingung…" kata gadis itu pelan.

"Karena?" potong Victoria. Sulli sedikit tersentak karena sepertinya gadis itu telah menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Tidak-tidak. Lupakan saja."

Dan gadis itu langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang kebingungan dengan kelakuan Sulli.

"Sudah yang keberapa kali?" Tanya Victoria. Amber—yang merupakan gadis yang paling dekat dengan Sulli, mengangkat kedelapan jarinya.

"Delapan dalam minggu ini." Jawab Amber.

* * *

"Victoria, bisa bicara sebentar?" Luna bertanya kepada Victoria yang sedang membaca buku. Sastra China klasik bila ditilik dari cover bukunya yang bergambarkan ilustrasi kuno khas China, Negara asalnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah menutup bukunya.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak bilang ke Sulli atau Amber…"

"Memangnya ini tentang siapa?" Tanya Victoria penasaran. Luna menarik napasnya sebentar.

"Choi Minho-_sshi_…" jawabnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Victoria langsung.

Luna tahu, Victoria tidak membenci Choi Minho seperti dirinya. Dan dia merasa Sulli punya alasan yang kuat untuk membenci Choi Minho. Tetapi tidak untuk Amber. Mengapa dia begitu membenci sosok Choi Minho? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kemarin dia meminta sesuatu padaku—"

"Apa yang dia minta darimu?" potong Victoria tidak sabar.

"Dia memintaku untuk membantunya. Dia punya rencana dan ini berhubungan dengan Sulli..."

* * *

Luna meraih tasnya yang terletak di atas mejanya dan memanggulnya diatas pundaknya. Tas selempang warna biru yang penuh dengan coretan tanda tangannya dan teman-temannya. Setelah itu, gadis itu langsung berlari keluar kelasnya. Dan mata hitam gadis itu berkeliling. Mencari sosok gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Ya! Sulli-ah!" panggil gadis itu ketika matanya menangkap sosok Choi Sulli yang sedang berjalan santai sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah jendela besar lorong yang memaparkan pemandangan matahari yang mulai meredupkan sinarnya melewati garis horizon di ufuk barat.

Choi Sulli menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Park Luna langsung menarik tangan Choi Sulli dan menyeret gadis mungil itu tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ya! Luna-ah! Kita mau kemana?! Lepaskan aku!" gadis itu memekik tetapi Luna tidak peduli. Gadis itu tetap diam dan menyeret salah satu sahabatnya itu ke tempat tujuan utamanya. Lapangan sekolah.

* * *

Dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya Sulli dan Luna sampai di Lapangan sekolah. Victoria dan Amber sudah berada di lapangan yang penuh dengan teman-teman mereka itu.

"Ada apa? Aku harus pulang sekarang. Appa sudah menungguku..." kata Sulli.

"Kumohon. Tunggu sebentar oke?" pinta Luna. Sulli menghela napasnya tetapi akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." kata gadis mungil itu akhirnya.

_Neoui hyanggi ije jiuryeog-_

"Yobuseyo?" ucap Luna setelah membuka flap ponsel putihnya.

"Ya, aku sudah disini. Kau dimana?" tanya Luna.

"Baiklah." akhirnya Luna menatap ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sulli. Luna tersenyum.

"Teman." jawabnya. Dan bola mata Luna berkeliling di sekitar lapangan. Mencari sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang menunggunya. Setelah melihat bahwa pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdiri di bawah pohon besar, Luna segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sulli.

"Tunggu disini." perintahnya. Sebelum Sulli sempat membuka mulutnya untuk berkata-kata, gadis berambut hitam itu telah menjauhinya.

* * *

"Dia sudah menunggumu. Cepat kesana..." kata Luna sambil menepuk punggung Choi Minho pelan. Memberikan semangat pada pemuda tegap itu. Choi Minho tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

Angin bertiup lamban di sekeliling mereka. Memberikan kesan sejuk dan nyaman bagi siapapun yang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang itu. Begitu pula bagi Luna dan Minho.

"Gomawo, Park Luna." ujar Choi Minho sebelum berlari meninggalkan Luna sendirian. Setelah Luna hanya tinggal sendirian. Gadis itu bersandar di bawah pohon besar itu. Akhirnya, air mata yang sekian lama dibendungnya, akhirnya jatuh juga mengikuti gravitasi. Dengan berat hati, gadis itu terpaksa menatap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan Luna memegang ke arah jantungnya.

Sakit.

* * *

"Sulli-ah..."

Choi Sulli berbalik dan sedikit tersentak ketika melihat sosok pemuda tampan dan tinggi sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Choi Minho-_sshi_?" gadis itu nyaris saja memekik tertahan melihat sosok lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara dalamnya yang amat Sulli kenal. Dan entah mengapa Sulli tampak salah tingkah.

"Err—tentu. Ada apa?" tanya Sulli. Rasa penasaran telah mengalahkan segala gugupnya ternyata.

Choi Minho mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati dari kantong jaket biru tuanya dan berlutut di hadapan Choi Sulli yang terkejut.

"_Happy Valentine_. Choi Sulli..." kata Minho.

Seperti dikomando, semua yang ada di tempat itu, menjadi saksi kisah manis diantara mereka, berteriak-teriak. Menggemparkan sekolah mereka dengan teriakan "Ooohh..." dan semacamnya. Wajah Choi Sulli memerah dan dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran. Gadis itu menerima cokelat putih itu.

"_Happy Valentine_, Choi Minho-_sshi_..." gadis itu berbisik pelan. Senyuman manis terkembang di wajahnya ketika Choi Minho akhirnya kembali berdiri.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Choi Sulli memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tanganya. Dan Choi Minho menjabat tangan mungil itu.

"Gomapsubnida." kata Gadis itu. Choi Minho mengangguk dan berlari menjauh sementara Choi Sulli berbalik dan memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Entah benar atau tidak, tetapi samar-samar gadis itu mendengar pekikan girang dari sosok Choi Minho. Dan tanpa sadar, seulas senyum berhasil menghiasi wajah mungil itu.

* * *

"Kau itu terlalu baik."

Luna menyadari sebuah suara telah menginterupsinya, buru-buru gadis berambut hitam panjang itu segera menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi tidak bosan mengalir.

"Victoria?" suara gadis yang kini serak itu menyebutkan sebuah nama. Nama dari gadis yang hampir mengetahui semua rahasianya. Song Victoria berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Memberikan pandangan yang bercampur aduk.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" tanya Victoria kesal. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Luna dan memilih untuk bersandar di sebelah Luna.

"Kau suka padanya kan? Tapi kenapa kau malah membiarkannya?" tanya Victoria lagi. Luna menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyuman terpaksa tentu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Dan tentunya dia bisa bahagia, jika bersama Sulli." jawabnya. Victoria menyentuh pundak Luna dan Luna menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa bulir-bulir air mata sudah kembali di pelupuk matanya. Victoria mengangguk.

"Menangis saja kalau kau mau." katanya. Tak tahan lagi, Park Luna langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sahabatnya, menyembunyikan air matanya diantara helai rambut Victoria.

* * *

_I know that I no longer  
want to impose my feelings on you.  
Because I realize that I cannot love you  
even though you are so close to me,  
It's too hard for me to be wait  
for someone that cannot be mine.  
I can't endure any longer  
because it will never happen _

_The name that I once loved  
travels further away as I call it,  
I write down that name, holding back tears,  
I want to hide it within myself.  
Please understand the days  
when I had no choice but to love you  
A love that was never realized, is still love_

_-The Name I Loved - SHINee Onew feat Kim Yeon Woo_-

_

* * *

_

-FIN-

Yay! Bikin straight lagi!! Kapan ya aku trakhir bikin straight fict? Kayaknya udah lama banget.. :P Well, ini diambil dari love story punya nanda.. :P Tapi ada perubahan di sana-sini sih.. The reason why I used SHINee and f(x) members, because they're still young... If I use Super Junior and Girls' Generation member.. Err- I don't think so.. xDD

Kenapa harus Minho yang jadi mantan pacar Sulli? Soalnya, Mantannya Nanda tuh emang asli tinggi, suaranya nge-bass, plus ganteng.. Sayangnya tuh orang agak o'on.. **digeplak adr*, dan kenapa harus Sulli? Sulli tuh imut, en masih kayak anak kecil.. Bener-bener mirip sama Nanda.. Lha terus, kenapa harus Siwon coba? Bukannya pedofil ye, tapi em,ang cowoknya Nanda yang sekarang tajirnya ampun-ampunan.. Lagipula, Nanda tuh doyan Siwon, yasudah, knapa enggak? En knapa Luna yang nyeritain? Soalnya saya nulis ini dari cara pandang saya... Dan artinya, luna itu saya. :P

Mungkin cuma ini penjelasana yang bisa saya kasih. Kalo ada pertanyaan, review aja! Ntar saya bales.. :P

Mind to Review?

.

.

With a precious love for my pyon and Kim Youngwoon

Cheung Yeena


End file.
